Tilter mechanisms for venetian blinds are used to cooperate with the ladder lace of the venetian blinds and one always has two and sometimes more of these ladder laces, depending on the width of the blind, to support the slats. The ladder laces each comprise two laterally spaced elongate flexible cords or tapes and a plurality of longitudinally spaced, transversely extending rungs, joining said elongate flexible cords.
The elongate flexible cords are conventionally attached by one means or another to a tilt roll which is usually mounted in the head rail of the blind. All of the tilt rolls are simultaneously tilted in one direction or the other to cause opposite longitudinal movement of the elongate flexible cords, and thereby tilting of the rungs and the slats supported thereon. Various different types of controls may be provided to effect the tilting. In most instances the control mechanism operates on a tilt rod, usually of polygonal cross-section, which passes along the length of the head rail and engages on each of the tilt rolls.
The tilt rolls themselves usually have some gripping element usually in the form of a metal plate or tab, which is used to engage the elongate flexible cords which themselves are often knotted or provided with a metal bead or grommet at this location in order to secure to the tilt roll.
Such mechanisms are relatively complex and the mounting of the ladder laces on these tilt rolls can be awkward and time consuming.